


It's the Unexpected that Changes Our Lives

by WhitD15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitD15/pseuds/WhitD15
Summary: Lexa is the senior captain of the basketball team. Focused on the season and graduating she may need some help with the latter. Clark is a pre med major, studying Biology and minoring in Art History. Can the two work through past issues to take advantage of what is in front of them? Will they let love pass them by or will the unexpected change their lives?orLexa is a badass basketball player who is secretly shy at first, but knows she needs to come out of her comfort zone to get the girl she wants.





	1. Same Routine Just a Different Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty... this is my first fic. My first time writing a story. I have always wanted to, but have not known what to write or even if I could even do a half ass decent job of it. The idea came to me and I have just started writing and I actually think it's not half bad. Take a look at it and let me know what you think :).

*SIRENS*SIRENS*SIRENS*

_What the fuck is that noise? Why won't it stop? Someone please make it stop... Make it go..._

"Lexa wake up and turn that damn thing off" Anya yells.

Anya, Lexa's best friend and roommate since freshman year of college. They met because of college, well college and basketball. Lexa and Anya both started school at Polis University 4 years ago together and are still together starting their senior year. They both came to school at Polis after receiving basketball scholarships to play on the Women's Basketball team. After being paired as roommates freshman year by Coach Pike (probably the only smart thing that man has ever done) they haven't looked back since. As the years have passed their friendship has grown and they have become like sisters.  _I don't know what I would do without her._

Lexa finds her phone hidden within her sheets to turn off her alarm. Looking at the clock on the screen, which is so politely glaring a time of 4:45 AM back at her. She rolls her eyes at the absurd hour she has to to be up. You would think she has gotten used to this, but Lexa will never be used to having to wake up for a 6 o'clock practice in the morning.

"Fuck!" Lexa groans as she rolls out of bed. Opening the door to her room she sees Anya dressed in her team sweats finishing up cooking a few eggs. "Did you make enough for me too, your most favoritest roomie ever," Lexa ask sweetly with a smile.

Anya turns to face Lexa with a blank stare, "No..."

Lexa's smile turns down at the corners of her mouth, only to hear Anya chuckle.

"Of course I made your no-cooking-skills self some. You know I always got you," Anya states putting a smile back on her best friend's face.

"Thanks Ahn. I'm gonna go get my gear and brush my teeth, I will be back out in a minute."

Anya was always more of a morning person while Lexa always chose to sleep in as late as possible leaving herself only the exact amount of time she would need to be somewhat presentable to head to practice. Lexa was not the person that cared what others thought when it came to how she dressed or wearing make up, she had more important things to worry about in life.

Lexa makes her way out of her room to see Anya placing the eggs on two plates at the table. They eat in silence as they only have about 5 minutes before they need to leave to head to the gym, which is luckily around the corner from their apartment. A 5 minute walk tops.

The two head out the door towards practice, Lexa still wishing she was asleep in her comfy bed. "Here we go, same thing just a different day," Lexa groans.

"Come on you big baby. Today is the last practice before our season opener tomorrow. Our senior year, season opener Lex!" Anya almost yells with excitement and big grin on her face.

Lexa can't help but smile as well knowing she is truly just as excited as her best friend. As much as Lexa dreads these early morning practices she is always happy after, feeling refreshed and awake, ready to start her day. Plus Anya is right, tomorrow is game day and that is ALWAYS Lexa's favorite day. She lives for the competition and to be the best, she always has since she was little. Growing up with her cousin Lincoln, who is the starting QB at the University, they were always outside playing sports with each other and the other kids in the neighborhood. Most of the other kids were boys as well and Lexa was never cut any slack, which she preferred. She was always a natural athlete at all sports and majority of the time out played the boys. She always wanted to win and was willing to work to be better than the rest. Lexa may dread waking up to go to practice, but once she was there she always gave her all and would usually be back in the gym at some point in the afternoon getting extra work in, getting shots up. She was the starting point guard for the team since sophomore year. She always tried to lead by example and even more so since she became the captain last year as a junior. This year Anya was her co captain and the two were expecting big things for the team this season.

They walked into the arena together noticing some of their teammates already headed to the locker room to finish getting ready having already made it to see the trainer. Lexa and Anya make their way into the training room to see Nyko.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning," the two say back in unison. 

Anya heads over to one of the training tables and lays down on her stomach, while Lexa grabs a heating pad to place on Anya's back to help loosen up the muscles before practice. Lexa then grabs herself one and sits on the other table feet dangling off the end. She places her heating pad under her legs to loosen her hamstrings. Nyko heads to Lexa first to begin taping her ankles. "Whatcha got for me today Nyko," Lexa ask.

Nyko smiles to himself at their daily routine. Every morning it never fails, while Nyko tapes Lexa's ankles he gives her a brief overview of how Lexa's teammates are holding up as well as who has already been in to see him that morning. He admires Lexa's commitment to her teammates and the fact that she takes into account how each individual players is doing. She uses this information when interacting with her teammates, knowing how far she can push some and who she needs to watch out for. 

"Niylah, Emori, Harper and Costia have already been in today."

Lexa's face hardens momentarily at the mention of Costia's name, but she quickly moves her thoughts past the girl forward to the four names of the freshmen Nyko did not mention.  _They better get it together. They are the only ones who haven'e been in to see Nyko yet. They better hope they make it into the training room before I leave, Lexa thinks to herself._

As if Anya can read her mind, "Those Nightbloods better hope they aren't much longer. They need to get it together," she states looking at her watch, which reads 5:25. Practice starts at 6, but the unstated team rule is if you are not 15 minutes early you are late. Lexa and Anya made it very clear at the beginning of their practices and workouts that they expect everyone on the court 15 minutes prior to the start of practice. 

Nyko starts working on Lexa's other ankle, "Niylah is still out today due to her concussion. We are all hoping this is the last day. I will give her a test tomorrow before walk through for the game. If all goes well she will be cleared to play tomorrow. Everyone else is good to go." He smiles up to Lexa and checks his watch, "All done and right on schedule."

Lexa has her routine, finish getting taped and heating at 5:30 and on the court by 5:40 to start stretching and working on ball handling drills until practice starts at 6.

Anya puts both hers and Lexa's heating pad away. They thank Nyko and head to leave the training room. Just as Lexa is putting her hand up to push the door open, it is yanked open.

"Nightbloods," Lexa says in a stern tone with an intense glare in her eyes making sure to make eye contact with all four of them individually. She takes in the out of breath, wide eyed youngsters in front of her. The Nightbloods step aside to let Lexa and Anya out of the training room and then quickly make their way in heads ducked with eyes toward the ground as they each say a quick "Sorry Heda," as they pass Lexa.

Lexa and Anya hear a quiet, muffled chuckle and turn to see Octavia with her hand over her mouth trying no to stifle her laugh. The two make their way over to the manager smiling as well. "What," Lexa ask with a smirk on her face.

"They always seem terrified of you, both of you." Octavia states smiling.

"I wouldn't say terrified, but they know we mean business and they are close to running late," Anya states as Lexa stands beside her nodding her head in agreement.

Octavia just continues to smile and shakes her head laughing to herself in amusement.

"We are gonna go finish getting ready for practice, see you out there in a minute," Lexa states.

As Lexa and Anya turn to leave and head into the locker room Octavia calls out to Lexa stopping the girl before the door closes. "Yeah," Lexa ask as Anya continues inside.

"I've always meant to ask you what Heda means."

Lexa smirks knowing her answer is going to get a laugh out of the girl. "Commander," Lexa says with a wink before turning to go get ready. As the door is closing she can hear O laughing to herself, which causes Lexa to let out a small chuckle as well. 

The Nightbloods some how make it to the court right on time, receiving a quick you got lucky glare from Lexa. Five minutes before practice Lexa brings everyone into a huddle for a pep talk as O hands out water bottles to each.

Octavia had met Lexa and Anya her freshman year (Anya and Lexa's sophmore year) at one of Lincoln's football games. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln were a close group. Lincoln was Lexa's cousin, more like brother, as she grew up with Lincoln in her Uncle Gustus' house. She looked at her Uncle Gustus as her father and Lincoln as her brother. Once Lincoln and Octavia started dating she easily fit in and easily became a part of their group. O was always a fan of sports and loved watching them. She wanted to be involved with the athletics program when coming to the University so when Lexa mentioned her being the basketball manager, Octavia jumped at the opportunity. This was fun for all three of the girls as O also go to travel with the team. Octavia was always eager to learn and took a quick liking to the assistant coach, Coach Indra. Everyone likes Coach Indra. She is like the momma bear of the team, she is respected and loved by all the players. She would be hard on you when you needed it, but had your back and was always an open ear for you. If O wasn't tending to manager duties she was following Coach Indra around constantly wanting to learn and develop as a coach through Indra's guidance.

Lexa gave a quick pre practice pep talk. Making sure everyone was focused and pushing one another to be better. With the game tomorrow she wanted everyone giving their all and completely focused at practice and ready to go for tomorrow.

Practice went on without a hitch. Everyone seemed ready to go and were in high spirits looking forward to tomorrow. The team headed to the locker room to shower. As the team talked amongst themselves, everyone started to strip down to head towards the showers. Lexa was the first in as she was not fond of the community showers. It was not that she was self conscious because she knew she had a killer body, tight abs, long legs and toned arms. Lexa had always just been a shy person and preferred her privacy when showering. As more of her teammates entered the showers she tried to ease herself by focusing on the day ahead. _Classes started at 9 giving her an hour till she needed to be in the biology building. Lexa internally cringed at the thought. She needed to passs this class to graduate and this would be her second attempt not to mention during season. She truly just sucked at biology. Moving her thoughts forward away from biology she thought about her accounting class at 10, then statistics at 11. She had a break from 12-1:30 with Anya which she would use to get shots up for 45 minutes then have lunch. Her final class of the day was Physics starting at 2. After her physics class she had some free time then study hall from 6:30 - 8:30 (they had to get a total of 10 hours a week) and then home to relax until she passes out around 10 most likely. Same routine just a different day._

Lexa was pulled form her thoughts by a feeling of uneasiness. She let the water wash over her face as she could feel someone staring at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel letting out an aggravated huff while she wrapped the towel around herself.

"What is wrong Lex," Anya quickly ask. Lexa did't have to answer as Anya turned she saw Costia staring at Lexa not even trying to hide the fact. Anya rolled her eyes and quickly finished her shower. 

Lexa was almost fully dressed by the time Anya made it to her locker next to Lexa's.

"Lex don't let her get to you," Anya tried to start telling Lexa in a calm voice.

"Ahn, I appreciate it, but she knows how to push my buttons and make me uncomfortable." Lexa rolled her eyes mad that she let Costia still get to her after all this time. "She does the shit on purpose," Lexa spit out harshly. " I'm just gonna get out of here, see you on break."

"Alright. Yeah I will meet you here at 12. Later Lex."

"Later Ahn."

Lexa walked out the locker room ready to start her day and already feeling more relaxed knowing she wouldn't have to see Costia anymore throughout the day. She stopped at the campus Starbucks grabbing her a treat she felt like she deserved and then headed to Biology. 

_Fuck Biology, this class will be the death of me!_


	2. Twice in One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have both Lexa and Clarke POV. Get some more background on how people know each other and how surprising it is that Lexa and Clarke have not met prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chatper 2. Hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for the Kudos and feedback from Chapter 1. Greatly appreciated, keep em coming :)

Lexa looks at her watch, 8:32.  _8:32 and I am really at most 3 minutes away from the classroom.. To go early or not to go early? Ehhh, why not, can't hurt to look like a good biology student even though I am far, far from one._ Lexa shrugs her shoulders to herself as she takes a sip of her coffee. Lexa walks to class with her earbuds in listening to her ipod on shuffle. Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car" is playng as Lexa takes her time walking to class, humming along to the words. As she strolls into her classroom she removes her earbuds seeing two women in the front, both with their back to her. As the door shuts behind her the woman on the right turns around to face her. It's her Professor, Dr. Griffin. 

"Good morning Alexandra, came early to get some extra studying in?"

As Lexa starts to respond, the blonde standing next to the professor turn to face her, causing Lexa to lose her train of thought as her green eyes meet the blonde's blue. She is so completely captivated by the blue eyes and the blonde, that her response comes out staggered and fumbled. "Good morn....Morning. Yeah here to ugh study... Extra, more. Yes, more studying." Lexa's cheeks redden as she is completely flustered and embarrassed. 

The blonde and Dr. Griffin both smile at Lexa. Dr. Griffin then nods her head and resumes talking to the blonde, both women turning back around away from Lexa. Lexa silently groans to herself and turns towards the seating in the room. The room is laid out in a stadium style seating similar to a movie theater.  _Not too close to them, but not to far from the front. Why have I never seen the blonde before? Surely I would have noticed her. Those eyes... God those blue eyes, it was like she could look right into my soul, see all my secrets without even trying. Why do I always manage to sound like a blubbering idiot._ Lexa rolls her eyes at her own thoughts, shaking her head at herself as she heads up the steps. As she is coming out of her own rambling thoughts she misses a step and trips, stumbling forward. Luckily, because of her athleticism Lexa is able to keep herself from completely face planting. She turns to see if either of the two women noticed and it appears they have not.  _Because you didn't already sound like an idiot, lets try to look like one too._ Lexa sits down a few rows up from the bottom towards the aisle closest to the door as she has to leave quickly to make it to her next class. Sitting down she pulls out her book, notepad, and phone. Checking that her phone is on silent she opens up her text messages.

Lexa: Why am I such an awkward loser?

Lexa: I swear I freaking always know how to be the most awkward person ever!

Lexa: You suck at answering your text! I know you're not in class, text me back!

Anya: Slow your roll killer. Dramatic much?

Anya: Your wish is not my command, plus I was trying to talk to Raven before you decided to vagina block me by blowing up my phone.

Anya: What is so important Heda?

Lexa: You know I hate when you call me that.

Anya: .....

Lexa: Anyway... I am currently trying not to stare at the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

Anya: Seriously???

Anya: This is what you blew my phone up about?

Lexa: Yes Anya, seriously! Plus, I could barely make a coherent sentence when my professor asked me a question when I walked into class early. I'm just thankful no one else was here yet to see me make a complete ass of myself.... Mind you I then almost tripped up the stairs. 

Anya: Hahahahaha

Anya: Okay sorry that was not funny, but it was pretty funny in my head. Please don't hurt yourself before the game tomorrow. 

Lexa: ..... 

Anya: Go talk to her.

Lexa: No

Anya: Go sit by her?

Lexa: No

Anya: Throw a paper airplane at her that has a note written inside that ask if she thinks you are pretty too.

Lexa: .... Anya seriously!?

Anya: Well all of the logical things I told you to do you shot down so, I give up. You figure it out! See you at noon Heda.

Lexa: *rolling eyes emoji*

* * *

 

Clarke is in her biology class early talking to her mom when they hear someone walk in. Abby turns to face the student while Clarke continues to look over her notes from last class with her back to the person. Once her mom speaks to the student Clarke turns to see who it is from the class. When she turns her blue eyes meet green. The girl is wearing basketball sweatpants and a fitted nike v-neck shirt and some tennis shoes. She has thick brown hair tied up in a pony tail with small braids throughout. But it is the girl's green eyes that Clarke is completely lost in. She hears her mother speaking to the girl, but does not make out what she is actually saying as Clarke can't seem to disengage her eyes from the green. She has never seen eyes so boldly green. Her eyes were not intimidating, but showed a sense of confidence that kept Clarke stuck to her spot just watching the girl. Clarke sees the girl nod and turn to find a seat. She watches as the girl falters a step and stumbles forwards some. Clarke quickly turns around so that the girl does not feel embarrassed.  _She is gorgeous. I wonder why I have never seen her before. Those eyes, I would never forget those beautiful green eyes._

"What did you say her name is Mom?" Clarke whispers to her mother.

"Alexandra, she plays basketball for the University."

Clarke nods her head and takes a quick peak at the girl over her shoulder, who is too busy texting to notice. She takes in the girl's beauty. It is a natural beauty with no make-up on, hair up and wearing sweats. As students start to file in Clarke goes and sits in her seat in the front row, she pulls out her phone to shoot Raven a quick text.

Clarke: Do you know an Alexandra that plays basketball?

Raven: Who's askin?

Clarke: Me you ass

Raven: Why?

Clarke: Raven!!

Raven: Why?

Clarke: She is in my biology class

Raven: So....

Clarke: Come on Raven...

Raven: Hahaha, don't get your panties in a wad Griffin :).

Raven: Yeah I know her through some friends. She is HOT, huh!

Clarke: Raven, seriously?

Raven: Tell me I'm wrong Griffin!

Clarke: You're wrong

Raven: Liar

Clarke: Just following your instructions

Raven: Admit it!

Clarke: Okay you're not completely wrong Raven

Raven: I knew it... Clarkey likey

Clarke: Goodbye Raven

Raven: Love you too Princess. Oh and I have class with her later, I'll be sure to scope out the situation.

Clarke: Raven....

That was the last Clarke heard from her lovely roommate.

* * *

 

Lexa has the hardest time focusing during class as she randomly stares at the blonde in the front row. The girl was texting, but once the professor began class the blonde was completely focused on the lecture at hand, taking notes.  _Even if I could muster the courage I would never be able to sit in the front row of this class. Nope... not I._ Lexa frustratingly huffs and begins to twirl her pencil between her fingers trying to take her focus off the girl and get it back onto the class. No such luck occurred and before she knew it the clock shows 9:48 and Dr. Griffin is dismissing the class. Lexa sees the girl stay in her seat as she stands to leave not having time to wait and see where the blonde heads to next if she plans on making it to her next class on time. Lexa's next two classes go quickly and smoothly as she is able to focus on her work, putting the blonde to the back of her mind. She walks into the gym where Anya is already shooting around. As Anya shoots Lexa yells out, "Brick!" The ball goes through the net as Anya turns to face her with a smirk.

"You wish," Anya states rolling her eyes playfully at Lexa. "Go change so we can try to get your shot as pretty as mine."

Lexa smiles at her roommate and runs into the locker room to put on her basketball shorts and a sports bra, bypassing a shirt. She meets Anya on the court, the two run through some drills giving each other a hard time throughout.

"So about this blonde..." Anya starts.

Lexa knew this was coming as she eyes Anya. Anya passes her the ball to continue shooting, "What about her?"

"Umm, oh, I don't know. You blew up my phone over this chick basically vagina blocking me with Raven this morning."

"Oh I wasn't vagina blocking you that was your big mouth doing that," Lexa jokes at Anya.

Anya scoffs at Lexa playfull throwing the next pass a little bit harder. 

"Okay, okay sorry about the blocking," Lexa laughs while telling Anya, "but really there isn't much to tell."

"Bullshit, there better be something to say." Anya huffs with a smile.

"There isn't and won't be. There is no reason for her and I to talk and she didn't really seem to pay me any mind, even though I couldn't keep my eyes off her." Lexa feels herself blush as she was not meaning to announce that last part. "I mean before today I had never seen the girl before, I doubt I will again unless I end up getting to Biology class early again, which is not in my plans."

"Lexa, why not at least try? You have to somehow get over your fears and put yourself out there. You act like no one would ever want you and I truly don't get it." 

"You know why..." Lexa begins, but is cut off by Anya.

"Stop it! Don't you use that cop out!"

"Ahn, can we not? I just want to focus on the game tomorrow. Please."

Anya can see Lexa recoiling into herself as the conversation went from playful to serious. She backs off giving Lexa an understanding look and soft smile, "Alright Lex, but you're not out of the woods completely yet, but I mean if we want to win tomorrow you focusing on this trash you call a shot should be top priority.

Anya laughs at herself causing Lexa to laugh as well. The two fall into an easy silence as they continue their drills pushing each other to be better. Anya makes a shot and both girls turn towards a voice yelling, "You suck!"

Anya smiles at Raven and turns back to Lexa, "If she only knew how much." Laughing to herself and causing Lexa to roll her eyes and playfully make a gagging sound.

Raven walks over to the girls, "Lexa, Raven. Raven, Lexa," Anya introduces the two. Lexa nods in acknowledgement.

"I'm gonna go change real quick so we can head to lunch." Lexa leaves the two, heading towards the locker room. She rinses of as she didn't sweat that much and puts her sweats back on. She heads back out towards the court meeting back up with the other two. 

Raven shoots off a quick text to Clarke and puts her phone in her back pocket of her jeans as Anya turns to Lexa, "Raven is gonna come grab lunch with us. You good with that?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Then you get to walk with me to class," Raven says to Lexa.

Both Anya and Lexa look at the girl. "You really are in your own little bubble most of the time Woods, Raven says playfully.

"If that ain't the truth I don't know what is," Anya says chuckling as Lexa glares at the girl trying to stop her lips from moving upwards in a smile.

"We have Physics together. I'm an engineer major."

Lexa thinks back to previous classes trying to pinpoint seeing the girl at some point in the class. "Oh yeah, you're the one always making Professor Wallace Jr. look like an idiot because you know more than him."

"That's me!" Raven smirks while pretending to brush off her shoulders. "He is truly an idiot though. It is not hard to make him look like an idiot. Like, I don't know how he even got this job. I mean seriously, it's as if he was the last person on earth that had any engineering background and they picked him to try to teach it to future engineers. I just can't with him." 

Anya laughs, "Well tell us how you really feel then."

All three girls laugh as they walk into the cafeteria for lunch.

After lunch Lexa and Raven walk to class in an awkward silence. Lexa feels the girl looking at her every now and then. "Yes?" Lexa ask looking at Raven with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lexa almost spits out the water she is drinking, not expecting such a forward question.

"I mean... Um, what? Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You are not really the social butterfly your roommate is. You can be hard to read. Plus you are the star basketball player and I mean look at you." Lexa looks at herself still slightly confused and taken back. Lexa again responds, "What?"

"Come on Woods, don't act shy. You're hot! Even in sweats you're hot. Plus I am just curious."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No, just as I said, curious."

"Well continue to be curious."

Raven huffs, "You're no fun!"

"Do you have a thing for Anya?"

"I don't do things," Raven says looking at Lexa out the corner of her eye trying to hide a smirk.

"Okay, was just curious."

The two make their way into class, Lexa now sitting next to Raven. Lexa listened intently while Raven played with her phone and by playing Lexa meant taking the phone completely apart just to put it back together. When Raven finished she looked at the clock, "Record time!" Lexa laughs at Raven who grins at her with a cocky glint in her eyes. Professor Wallace Jr glares at Raven who glares right back, "Do you want me to show you how?" She ask the Professor. He ignores the girl and continues on with his lecture.

Once class is over Lexa stands to leave telling Raven she will see her later. Before she exits the room she turns to Raven to add one more thing, "You should come to the game tomorrow at 7. I think An... I think you would have fun."

"I'll think about it," Raven smiles already knowing she will be there and that and will drag Clarke along with her. "See ya later Woods!"

* * *

 

Clarke left biology after talking with her mom some more. They had been working on their relationship ever since her dad passed away a few years back. She missed her Dad everyday, he was her best friend growing up. It took a while to even speak to her mom about him after his death, but she soon realized that they were both hurting and needed one another during this critical, painful time more than ever. Clarke was headed to her Art History class with Professor Wallace Sr. after having a short break between classes. She received a text from Raven about midway through class, but she did not check it right at the moment, just logged in her brain to remember to check it after class was over. Clarke sat in class completely bored today as she already read the chapters the professor was discussing.  _Alexandra... Alexandra what? Why had I never seen her before? She seemed flustered, maybe because my mom spoke to her directly. I'm sure Raven will grill me when I get home. I mean the girl was beautiful, but I know nothing about her except she plays basketball, is in my biology class and has a class with Raven. Oh God, Raven has class with her later, I pray she doesn't embarrass me. She is always on me to date. I have other things to worry about and I haven't dated since Finn and everyone saw where that got me._ Clarke comes out of her own little land rolling her eyes as the professor dismisses class.

Clarke opens the message from Raven and her eyes go wide. She covers her phone glancing around to see if anyone can see her screen. No one is paying any mind to her so she goes back to the picture Raven sent. It is a picture of Alexandra and Anya, who Clarke has met a couple times through Raven. The picture is from an angle to the side, but Clarke has full view of the front of Alexandra. The two girls appear to be playing basketball, but Alexandra is only wearing a sports bra. Clarke's cheeks flush, but she cant help to continue to stare at the picture. She feels like a creeper, but she zooms in more to get a closer look at the girl's body. Alexandra is in great shape from what the picture shows. Clarke can see the definition of her abs along with the beginning of the indention of the v from her hips that gets hidden by her shorts. The shorts she is wearing go to about 2 inches above her knee, but Clarke can still see defined calves and legs that appear to go on for days. She can make out toned arms and the picture has Clarke feeling a little warmer than what the weather is making her. The only thing the picture doesn't do justice are the eyes that Clarke can't seem to get out of her mind. Clarke admits to herself just how attractive she finds Alexandra as the girl's natural beauty and beautiful green eyes along with her body just completes the masterpiece. Clarke's eyes are brought away from the picture when she hears Octavia calling her name. She quickly locks her phone forgetting to respond to Raven's text. Octavia makes her way over to Clarke with Lincoln in tow, "Hey guys,"Clarke says smiling at her roommate and her roommates boyfriend. The two have been together 3 years now and Clarke smiles at them every time she sees them together as she can see the love they share for one another. 

"Whatcha looking at?" O ask.

"Oh nothing important, just a project outline for my Art History class," Clarke lies. Clarke knows Octavia knows who Alexandra is as O is the manager for the basketball team. She doesn't want to talk to O about the girl yet because of how close Octavia is to the players on the team.

"Well that's boring, come have dinner with us. We're meeting Raven."

"Okay," Clarke checks her watch, "I have about 2 hours before I have to go to tutoring." Clarke tutors students in Biology on the side to help make extra money. It doesn't pay much, but it is good extra spending money. Clarke doesn't hurt when it comes to money as her mom not only teaches, but is the Chief of Surgery at the local hospital. Not to mention that her father had a hefty life insurance policy that is easily paying for school and her very nice apartment right outside of campus. The tutoring gig really is more for Clarke as she does not like having to ask her mother for money, plus it helps her stay on top of her own studies. 

The three meet up with Raven at the local Chick-Fil-A. Raven has already made her way to the front of the line where she is ordering 3 meals.

"Raven, we can order our own food." Clarke states.

"That's good to know. Don't want you to get too comfortable thinking I will do everything for you these days."

Lincoln and Octavia share a confused look.

"Plus this is all for me! I gotta pull an all nighter at the local airport, they have 3 planes down currently and need some assistance."

The group sits down after getting their food, Raven needing her own table with all her food. That girl can put down some food!

"So what did you mean earlier about doing everything for Clarke?" O ask.

Raven opens her mouth to answer, but Clarke beats her to it.

"Raven made my coffee this morning and is giving me a hard time about it. She has been calling me Princess non stop since." Clarke rolls her eyes forcing out an awkward laugh while eyeing Raven. Raven seems to understand and goes along with Clarke's story.

"Yeah, Clarke thinks I'm like her personal... Everything lately. So to repay me I am having her join me tomorrow at the basketball game." Clarke almost chokes on her nuggets while O claps excitedly.

"Yay, I'm so excited. Y'all have never come to a game before."

"You never invited us and today one of the players invited me so yeah, Clarke and I will be there."

"Awesome, me and some of my friends will be there too, we can all sit together," Lincoln suggest. 

"That is very nice of you Lincoln, but Clarke is not going, I have studying to do."

"Bullshit, you can pass your Biology classes with your eyes closed. You are coming Princess!" Raven flashes Clarke a big grin.

"Fine! I will go, but right now I gotta head home to get ready to go to study hall to tutor. See y'all later."

Clarke gets up to head to the apartment the three girls share so she can change clothes. Once there she showers, lets her hair fall in loose waves down her back. She puts a little mousse in it to style it and then lets it air dry. She puts on a simple white v-neck shirt and some dark skinny jeans with a pair of grey chucks to complete. She heads out the door grabbing her backpack and a water as she leaves.

* * *

 

Lexa and Anya walk towards study hall, each with one earbud in and music playing. 

"How did you meet Raven?"

"Through Octavia." Anya says nonchalantly.

"Where was I for this meeting?" Lexa questions curiously as her and Anya are usually always together outside of class.

"That weekend you and Lincoln went home to visit Uncle Gustus and Aden, Octavia and I went out to a party. I met Raven and Clarke there, they are here roomies. Raven is hot isn't she."

Lexa laughs as she looks at Anya with a shit eaten grin on her face. "Yeah, Ahn she is attractive."

"Attractive?? Just attractive? That girl is more than just attractive and she has the personality to go with it. I can't get enough!"

"Anya I am agreeing with you, didn't want you to think I was drooling over your girl. And yeah, I've already noticed about her personality," Lexa says laughing. "I got to experience it first hand. She isn't shy by any means."

As they walk into the study hall building Lexa tells Anya she will meet her in a few as she needs to go speak to Titus, her academic adviser. Lexa knocks on Titus' open door. "Excuse me Titus."

Titus spins around in his chair with a stern look on his face, "Well if it isn't Ms. Woods herself."

"It's me. I was wondering if you had a few minutes."

"Of course, what is on your mind?"

Lexa always was straight with Titus as she had come to trust his advice over the years. As long as you shot straight with him about what was going on Titus was always there to steer in the right direction.

"Biology is already kicking my butt and I have to pass the class to graduate. I want to stay ahead of the ball especially with season starting."

"Well Lexa, I'm impressed with your maturity and not waiting until it was too late like last time. If you would like we can get you set up with a tutor starting tomorrow."

"A tutor sounds perfect. Can we push it off till Monday though, since tomorrow is Friday and it is our first game?"

Titus looks at his schedule of tutors,"Are you ready for the game?"

"Beyond ready, this what we have been working for all preseason. We are playing the Azgeda Icemen tomorrow. Should be a good starting test for our team."

"I'm sure you will do great. You've always been a natural leader." Titus says bringing his eyes up off the schedule to look at Lexa. "Yes, you can start Monday. See me then, same time as now and I will introduce you to your tutor."

"Thanks Titus! See you then."

"Good luck tomorrow Lexa."

"Thank you." Lexa leaves his office smiling, feeling less anxious about her damn biology class.

As Lexa is walking towards the common study area where Anya is she passes an open door on her right where she glances in at the people talking. She is stopped dead in her tracks as green eyes meet blue. Lexa's mouth slightly parts as she sees the blonde standing in the room. She takes in her simple outfit and light make-up with her hair down.  _Beauitful._ The blue eyes haven't left hers as she continues talking to the person in the room with her. The blonde gives her a small smile and a quick wave. Lexa smiles back and the blonde breaks the eye contact to point out something to the other person in the room with her. Lexa stays planted a second longer then rushes off to sit with Anya.  _Twice in one day. God she is so beautiful._

"Hey" Anya states as Lexa grabs a seat next to her. "You alright?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, fine." Lexa states while opening her statistics homework.

"Okay..."Anya answers giving Lexa a confused look as she puts her earbuds back in, getting back to her own work.

Lexa looks at her work, but can't concentrate and ends up just staring off into space. A certain blonde taking up her thoughts.

"Hello!! Earth to Lexa. Lexa!! Snap out of it." Anya is now clapping in front of Lexa's face. "Yo, you in there? It's time to go."

Lexa falters, blinking several times bringing herself back to the world around her.

"Yeah, my bad. Shit, it's already time to leave? I didn't get a single thing done."

"Yeah about that, what's up with you? You spaced out."

"I saw her again. Twice in one day Ahn and I've never seen her before."

"Who?"

"The blonde Ahn."

"Ohhh... When did you see her again? Did you talk to her?"

"She was in the room right over there," Lexa points out the room. "No we didn't talk, she appeared to be tutoring some guy." 

"Did she see you?"

"Yeah we made eye contact, she smiled and waved."

"Lex, that is a good thing. You gotta talk to her next time you see her."

"Maybe, I mean I smiled back so that's a start."

"Yeah, better than nothing," Anya shakes her head at her friend. "You know with how shy you are you would think you weren't some gorgeous, star athlete."

"I'm not gorgeous."

"You are and I am not just saying that because I'm your friend. Just because one dumbass treated you like shit because she thought she was God's gift to women doesn't mean her opinion is right. I mean do you know how many people on this campus want you?" Anya ask jokingly.

"I'm not gorgeous and even so that doesn't mean the blonde wants me."

"You never know if you don't try to find out. Just think about it. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"I guess we will see."

"Now on to other matters. After we win tomorrow Raven invited us to a party at her place. Wanna go?"

"I don't know Ahn, you know the party scene isn't really my thing. Plus I'll be tired and you will be following Raven around."

"Come on Lex. It's a Friday night, no practice Saturday, we can sleep in. Plus, Lincoln will be there along with some other athletes, like Miller. You like Miller, and I promise I won't stray too far from you."

"Alright, alright I'll go. But you better not leave me on my own all night."

Anya smirks as her and Lexa get back to their apartment. Lexa lays across the couch, while Anya sits sideways in the chair with her legs hanging over the shoulder. As Anya flips theough the channels Lexa ask her to put on the Apple TV so they can watch Netflix and catch up on Orange is the New Black.

"Go back to episode 2 please," Lexa request with a pout.

"Episode 2? Really?" Anya shakes her head as she navigates Netflix. "Fine, but I need you to catch up, I'm on episode 8 already."

"Yeah, yeah when I have time. Thank you, love you." Lexa says sending Anya a big grin.

"Yeah, yeah love you too," Anya states mimicking Lexa's tone.

Both girls laugh, content to relax in each other company and sleep in tomorrow as their shoot around for the game won't be until 11:30. Shoot arounds were always later in the day on game days and Lexa would be excused from any class that started after 10 that day. She scheduled accordingly, as did Anya, at the beginning of the semester. Lexa fell asleep on the couch thinking about the game tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Clarke pulls out her phone while the guy she is tutoring works on a practice test she prepared for him.

Clarke: Two times!! Two times in one day.

Raven: What are you blabbering about?

Clarke: Alexandra! I saw her again!

Raven: Really? This is what you interrupt me with? I'm working on rebuilding a jet engine that carries hundreds of people over oceans and this is what you interrupt me for?

Clarke: Shut up Rae. Stop trying to boast your skills and importance to me. I know you are basically a genius mechanic, save the dramatics for someone else. Plus I get to be dramatic :)

Clarke: 2 times, 1 day

Raven: I know Princess, got that much. Did you talk to her?

Clarke: Ugh... No. I was tutoring, plus she didn't come in to speak to me so..I don't know. I did smile and wave though and she smiled back

Raven: Grow a pair Griffin.

Clarke: Shut up Rae, that is good for me and you know it. Especially since Finn, you know I am not one to put myself out there. She didn't wave at me, do you think she thinks I'm weird?

Raven: No you paranoid stalker, I don't

Clarke: Thanks Rae that makes me feel so much better *rolling eye emoji*

Raven: She is just quiet. Quiet and single ;)

Clarke: Single? Raven??

Raven: What? I simply asked. I didn't bring you up and technically she didn't answer the question directly, but I can tell. You know I'm good at reading these things.

Clarke: I am currently rolling my eyes at you really really hard. Thanks for the info though, I will keep that in mind even though I doubt I will need it. She could have anyone she wants.

Raven: Who you telling? Did you see her body? I was fanning myself. Besides that, Clarkey she would be lucky to have you. Anyone would.

Clarke: Don't you like that Anya girl? You keep reminding me about how hot Alexandra is.

Clarke: And thanks Rae that was sweet :)

Raven: Yeah I like Anya, but I had to let you know how fine your girl is. I know you saw that picture even though you didn't respond!

Clarke: Yes about that.... warn a girl next time. Not that I'm complaining, but damn I almost got caught being a creeper by Octavia and you know she would have told Alexandra if she saw. She is sexy...but not my girl!

Raven: Lol. Talk to you later Clarkey, gotta go save the world one plane at a time. Oh and by the way, they are coming to our party tomorrow after we go to the game.

Clarke: Raven!

Raven: ;)

All Clarke can do is laugh to herself. Raven wouldn't be Raven if she didn't try to set her up to be in the same place with Alexandra outside of school. Clarke had to admit she had some butterflies.  _Maybe she will talk to me. Now, what to wear?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what did you think? Hope you are still interested in it. Next chapter will have the game and the party. Please continue to leave any feedback as I am always open to productive criticism and any suggestions you have or like/dislike. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Twitter: whit15love


End file.
